Diazo type copy machines require a source of developer vapor in order to develop exposed diazo paper. A common arrangement for such machines is the provision of a container of ammonia hydroxide liquid through which air is circulated from a developer chamber included in the machine and supplied to a pair of tubes, one of which is disposed within the liquid level and the other above the liquid level such that air from the developer chamber passes through the longer length tube, bubbles through the liquid and exits through the shorter length tube into the developer chamber via connecting flexible lines. This process provides a source of water and ammonia vapor for the developer chamber, the presence of which achieves the development of the exposed prints.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,708, there is described a particular ammonia-water solution containing carbon dioxide which reduces the escape of ammonia vapor in the process.
However, it is common to provide the developer machine with a degassing chamber in which a suction is developed to draw off the ammonia vapors emanating from the developer paper after it passes through the developer chamber to eliminate or reduce the ammonia vapor smell from the copies. The air and vapors in the degassing chamber is either exhausted to the outside of the room or building or more commonly is passed through an absorber canister so as to allow direct exhaust into the room and obviating the need for extensive exhaust hookups for operation of the machine.
Such containers of developer liquid periodically become exhausted of the ammonia content requiring replacement. Similarly, the absorber canisters eventually become saturated, losing their absorptive powers and require replacement.
The absorber canister typically comprises a tube or other container within which is disposed an absorber material such as activated charcoal.
In U.S. Ser. No. 38,031, filed May 10, 1979, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,329, there is disclosed a diazo copy machine having a particular ammonia vapor absorber in which a particular absorber material is disclosed and the physical configuration of the canister is such that the exhaust from the degassing chamber is introduced at one end of the absorber canister and exits at the other end, and is disposed at a generally horizontal position.
This orientation of the canister in that application is to adapt the same to a particular mounting arrangement described and claimed in that application. The absorber materials are described as a mixture of fibrous and granular material obviating the tendency for "channelization" to occur due to settling of the contents along the length thereof. Such channelization creates openings through the absorber materials through which the exhaust air will have a tendency to directly pass drastically reducing the effectiveness of the absorber.
The general arrangement of the prior art has been that in which a container of absorber material is provided in which the air to be degassed is introduced in one end and passed out through the outer end thereof.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an absorber canister of a configuration minimizing channelization through the absorber material and which is adapted to a vertically oriented installation of the absorber canister.